


A Camelot Love Story (With Annotations By A Royal Prat)

by Whoareyou0000



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur Pendragon Lives (Merlin), Caring Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Children of Characters, Companionable Snark, Consort Merlin (Merlin), Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gwen & Merlin Friendship (Merlin), Happy Ending, Husbands, Idiots in Love, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Married Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin is a Little Shit (Merlin), Minor Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), No Angst, Original Character(s), POV Merlin (Merlin), Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Romance, Romantic Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Romantic Soulmates, Snarky Merlin (Merlin), Soft Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoareyou0000/pseuds/Whoareyou0000
Summary: They’ve battled dragons, outsmarted witches, foiled curses, and overcome fate to join together as husband and husband. Now, Merlin’s and Arthur’s latest quest involves babysitting and Merlin is all too happy to tell the romantic tale of the once and future king and his faithful servant. That is, if Arthur doesn’t ruin it with his own inflated version...
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	A Camelot Love Story (With Annotations By A Royal Prat)

“Uncle Merlin! Tell us the story. Tell us! Tell us!”

Elli flipped her flowing dark hair and flashed wide brown eyes from her seat on the red carpeted floor. Her silk dress, the color of a late summer forest, pillowed around her small frame and created a little circle of lace. Danube, his mother’s darker skin gleaming in the candlelight, turned a pointed chin skyward and beamed his handsome smile. Only eight years of age, and the boy already possessed Lancelot’s charm and wit. 

“Tell us about how you and Uncle Arthur fell in love.” 

Merlin leaned forward in the red velvet chair, his smile stretching from ear to ear, and laughed heartily at the children’s antics. 

“That one again? I can think of a hundred stories more entertaining than that drivel.” 

“Please….” 

Merlin threw his hands in the air in dramatic defeat, collapsing back into the throne. The children cheered. 

“Oh, you got me! Shall I start from the beginning? Or the end? You already know how it ends, though. Maybe I’ll start from the middle and go back to the beginning and…”

“Start from when you called Uncle Arthur a royal ass!” 

“Danube, your mother would have my head if she knew that I encouraged such ghastly language.” He leaned forward and whispered through a cupped hand. “Good thing she and your father are off on a three-day journey and we’ll never tell.” 

Elli giggled and leaned into Danube, their bond only growing since their shared birth. 

“Right, from the beginning it is.” Merlin ran a hand through his raven hair and chewed his bottom lip. “I had barely arrived in Camelot as Dr. Gaius’ apprentice when I stumbled upon a cheeky blonde prat using his servant boy for target practice. Now you must understand that at that time Uncle Arthur had the unfortunate temperment of a spoiled child. So, after a few near-misses with a round of daggers, I stepped in to stop the handsome dollophead from killing the poor lad.” 

Elli giggled and leaned into her brother. “He said _dollophead._ ”

“And _handsome._ ” Danube followed. 

“Both equally fitting pet names for your uncle.” Merlin grinned. “This of course led to a rousing battle of strength, a bit of magic on my part, a few broken pots, and me landing on my bottom in the dungeons because Uncle Arthur’s pride couldn’t bear to lose a fight.”

“More likely because Uncle Merlin wouldn’t stop running his _idiotic_ mouth.” 

The children raised wide eyes to the throne room’s doorway. Merlin sent a flirtatious grin up at the man in question, who raised an amused eyebrow in return.

“Uncle Arthur!” The children launched themselves off the floor and nearly tackled the king with their enthusiasm. Elli gazed up at him with doe eyes. “Uncle Merlin is telling us how you saved Camelot with your love.” She lengthened the O’s and tugged on Arthur’s trousers. 

“Eeww…” Danube supplied. Merlin snorted and met Arthur’s eyes. 

“Care to join us? I was just getting to the good part.” 

Arthur strode into the room, one child still attached like a fifth limb, and planted himself upon the throne beside Merlin. “I suppose I should, Merlin, for accuracy’s sake.” He dragged a hand through Danube’s carefully parted hair. “Wouldn’t want the next generation to misunderstand such a vital part of Camelot’s history.”

They maintained eye contact for a beat and Merlin’s stomach climbed into his chest. He’d never get used to the heat that burned between them, the embers only glowing brighter after so many years as husbands. 

“History is merely _his story,_ Arthur. Not likely that our accounts will entirely match. Of course, mine will be closer to the truth. A servant rarely forgets.” 

__“I highly doubt that, considering you’d misplace your own backside if it weren’t attached.” A large hand ruffled Merlin’s hair. They wrestled a bit, Arthur’s hands both possessive and playful, and then Merlin noticed their audience looking on with saucer eyes from within the crook of his husband's elbow. Arthur cleared his throat and released Merlin from the headlock, patting his thigh lightly. They both straightened themselves as royalty should and Arthur cleared his throat. “Right, then. Tell the children your account of the moment we fell in _love._ I’m eager myself.”_ _

__“Please Uncle Merlin!” Elli begged at his feet. Danube lightly shoved her to the side. “Stop begging, it’s not proper.” Elli mimicked Gwen’s adorable snarl. Arthur perched his chin upon his leather fist, such a bloody tease. Merlin rolled his eyes at the entire display._ _

__“Right okay. Well, love stories can get a bit complicated and mine and Uncle Arthur’s is no exception. See, he hated me when we first met. Despised me so incredibly that he forced me to wear the most dreadful hat to a formal dinner, during which I drank poison to save his life.”_ _

__Arthur pinched Merlin’s leg eliciting a yelp from the younger and a quick slap of the offending hand before inserting his own big-headed account. “After which I rather romantically undertook a near-fatal quest to retrieve a single flower just for Merlin, getting myself thrown in the dungeon and promptly saving _his_ life.” _ _

__“Such a romantic.” Merlin caught the twinkle in Arthur’s eye and then leaned down to whisper to the children. “Of course, I was back to washing his stinky socks the following day.”_ _

__Elli giggled. Arthur gripped Merlin’s jacket collar and gently tugged him back with a huff._ _

__“I think you’re forgetting something Merlin, like the second time I saved your life by drinking poison from that pig-headed wizard.”_ _

__Merlin crossed his arms stubbornly. “Yes, well I did tell you not to kill that unicorn, you stubborn clotpole.” He caught Elli’s trembling bottom lip and corrected. “Which came right back to life, good as new, thanks to your brave Uncle Arthur.”_ _

__Arthur’s eyes warmed. Elli clapped. Danube groaned. “Come on, get to the part where you slayed the dragon.”__

____

____

“Danube, you know we don’t slay dragons. They’re an important ally to Camelot.” Arthur supplied seriously. “Of course, we didn’t understand that then and Merlin so bravely confronted Kilgharrah beside me that, if I hadn’t been so focused on defending the kingdom, I would have noticed the motive behind his loyalties.” Arthur supplied, throwing a teasing glance at his husband. “I believe that was the moment he fell in love, right after my rousing pre-battle speech.” 

Merlin scoffed and fell dramatically back into his chair. “Hardly!” 

“Right, then how do you explain _I care an awful lot about that armor?_ Not bloody likely judging by your less-than-ideal polishing abilities.” 

“Do you know how utterly impossible it is to get scorch marks out of metal plates?” Arthur’s smile expanded handsomely. “Of course not, how would you, _your royal pratness?”_

Merlin shoved his husband playfully and received a sideways shove right back, echoing the memory of their interactions following the round table. Antics aside, the softness around Arthur’s eyes showed Merlin the adoration behind the jest. 

“Pratness!” Danube snickered. Elli rested her head on her brother’s shoulder, hiding her grin at the forbidden word and voicing a question. “When I fall in love, will I fight with her as much as you do with each other?” 

Arthur shook his head, never breaking contact with Merlin. The warlock spoke through a widening grin. “Possibly, Elli. Though, we don’t fight. Fighting implies anger. We tease, play, spar, like a game.” 

“Never with intent to harm.” Arthur lifted his hand and lightly caressed the back of Merlin’s head. He dragged his gentle gaze away to pointedly meet the little girl’s. “In fact, when you do love someone, you’ll find that you’ll do anything to protect them.” 

Merlin traced a finger over Arthur’s thigh, his insides warming at the quiet admission. How far they'd come since their turbulent youth. It inspired the surfacing of an additional memory. 

“Like going against your father’s orders to save their family from bandits.” 

Arthur subtly nodded, pursing his lips as those blue eyes met Merlin's with such intensity. He supplied his own recollections, creating a new sparring match of alternating acts of valor in the name of love. 

“Or jumping in front of vengeful ghosts.” 

Merlin shivered at the memory and Arthur squeezed the back of his neck reassuringly. 

“Turning back in enemy-infested tunnels.” 

“Sacrificing oneself in a rockfall to save the other from ambush.” 

“Calling off murderous slave traders.” 

Arthur sighed, blinked, and toyed with the tuft of dark hair. 

“Carrying them through miles of rough terrain for days and exposing oneself to a potentially painful execution just to save their life.” 

Elli snuggled closer to Merlin’s boots. Even Danube looked on with interest. The warlock shared an understanding smile with his husband and then nodded to the children at their feet. 

“The truth is, children, there is no one moment during which we fell in love. We have always been in love, from our very first sparring match, and will be until we die shielding each other.” 

Danube shifted, his mouth agape. “Whoa, being in love is like an endless duel. I wanna be in love too.” 

Merlin laughed. Arthur’s hand migrated down his backside and discreetly traced the waistband of his trousers. “Not quite, but I promise it will be worth every risk you must take to hold onto it.” 

Just then the door burst open to reveal Leon wearing an impish smile. “It’s the children’s bedtime, your majesties. I’m under strict orders from Guinevere herself.” 

“Yes, right, of course.” Merlin agreed. He and Arthur both stood and immediately halted at the weight of two sets of arms around their knees. “Come now, you know your mother will have our heads if we don’t comply with her rules.” 

“We know.” Elli assured and stared up through long dark lashes. “Thank you, Uncle Merlin and Uncle Arthur. I’m going to dream about my princess tonight!” 

“Me too!” Danube added. They both sprinted across the room, their footsteps echoing against the barren walls. Only when the door closed behind them did Merlin feel strong arms envelop his waist. Possessive hands wandered lazily across his belly and hooked onto the front of his belt. A chin rested upon his shoulder and warm breath touched his neck at just the right spot beneath his Pendragon encrested neckerchief. 

“I must say, you’ve learned quite well how to walk on your knees over the years.” 

“Mmm. I have had a lot of practice.” He adjusted his face just slightly and nuzzled the soft blonde fringe. “I could demonstrate for you, my royal ass, if you promise not to chase me with a broom.” 

Arthur took a heavy, fulfilled sigh. “I was actually thinking that it’s my turn to take you apart. That is, if you agree not to use your magic against me, _idiot_.” 

Merlin about-faced and took the larger man in his arms. Arthur’s steel, piercing eyes drank him in like a dying man his final drops of mead. The king's protective grip guided his husband's head forward and then soft lips claimed him once again. A tongue darted out to taste Merlin so briefly that it caused him to ache for more. Heartbeat racing, his chest expanded to touch the wide, muscled pecks that gave him shelter, warmth, and love every night in their bed. 

They broke apart breathlessly, cheeks as warm as their first time. Merlin smoothed a blonde strand aside, his smile foolish and smitten.

“I love loving you, Arthur.” 

The king inhaled Merlin’s scent, his face flushed and his pupils near-blown. 

“Loving you is a privelage I will strive to earn over and over again, Merlin.” 

Then they walked hand in hand to their chambers and to a proper happy ending. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Merlin fandom. I found this in my unfinished folder and set it free like Kilgharrah. I hope it's just as snarky, but more informative and helpful. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Your comments will make my new year.


End file.
